New Kid In (Ghoul) School
by soulripper13
Summary: Leslie Steele is your typical 13 year old delinquent and his father had enough and sending him To Calloway's Miltary but something was messed up in the paper work and and main character ends up being Enrolled at Grimwoods Finishing School for Girls, sounds bad but it gets worse, the students are monsters, How Will Leslie survive the year full of frights and howls,
1. Leslie Steele

I'm not good with introductions so let me get down to the basics, My Name is Leslie Steele, and before anyone asks I'm a boy but this is my story. I'm not exactly what most would call a good kid; I live with my Father and little sister Samantha. My childhood is somewhat typical except the part for me getting in trouble a lot. My Sister on the other hand was a goody-two-shoes, I used to hate her for the ratting me out but I'm sort of grateful I didn't rub off on her, she was a good kid. It was middle school when I got expelled, for what I ain't saying but believe me it was bad. My Father told me I've had enough chances and told me I was military school bound as I grunted with anger. I didn't actually know anything about Military life but I saw movies, I felt I'd be on my knees scrubbing Tiles with a toothbrush as I packed my suitcase. I headed out the door slamming it as hard as I could, causing one of the hinges to break. I eventually got on the bus carrying my suitcase as I sat on the empty bus which was heading to my new school; Although It's not what I was expecting at the time. I checked my watch which read 8:30 as I got off the bus looking up the steep hills looking at the building with detest

"_Calloway Military_" the pristine stone sign read as I looked over it spitting. I walked to the metal gate noticing a red button which was obviously an intercom as I pushed the button and a voice was heard on the other side

"Yes, can I help you?" The voice said as I noticed the camera looking at me

"Yeah, This is Calloway Military, I'm the new kid" I replied looking the camera as I heard the shuffling of papers

"I'm not expecting any new students, what's your name" The voice replied

"Leslie Steele" I responded as I heard more shuffling

"Yeah, no one by that name is enrolled here-oh wait according to this your application was sent to Grimwood's" The voice said

"Grimwood's?" I said confused

"It's a finishing school right up the hill …for girls" The voice said as I punched the wall

"Are you KIDDING with me, my father sent me to GIRL'S SCHOOL!" I yelled. He probably did this just to spite me

"Um no, Actually that was MY Fault, I got your application but do to your name me and Miss Grimwood thought you were a girl" the voice replied

"Thanks…for nothing" I replied leaving the building looking up the hill only seeing a decrypt building as I trudged up the muddy hill eventually making my way to the old building which had

"_Grimwood's Finishing_" Written on a wooden Sign, the rest of the text was covered with vines as I couldn't believe my luck, I would spend the whole year sounded by girls, and this was a Finishing school was the students would be those upper-class and formal type who didn't know fun and always have a bug up their ass. I eventually reached the doorbell pressing the metal button


	2. Winnie the Werewolf

The doorbell made a horrific sound as an old woman opened the door making a loud creaking noise.

"Yes, Can I help you" The old woman replied as I assumed her to be a member of the staff

"Actually yes, are you Miss Grimwood?" I asked as she looked at me

"Yes Child" she responded as I explained to her my situation

"Look Miss Grimwood, My name is Leslie Steele, I was supposed to enrolled at Calloways, but they said my application form was sent here" I told her

"OHH, so YOU'RE Leslie Steele, was wonder when you'd arrive" Miss Grimwood replied

"Wait, you expecting me" I replied confused as she chuckled

"Of Course, although I expected you to be a girl" Miss Grimwood replied as I palmed myself

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl?" Leslie sked

"Well, you have a girl's name" Miss Grimwood replied

"Leslie is… you know just forget it, anyway, could you and Calloway please talk about getting me transferred as she shook her head

"No can do, your application was sent here, you have to stay her for a full school year" Miss Grimwood replied showing me my "Corrected" Application as I noticed my dad didn't bother filling in my gender, or age, or anything else, he only filled in my name

"But I'm not a girl; this is an all-girl school, isn't it?" I asked

"That is so, but I've never turned down an application so I Welcome you to Grimwood's Finishing, as the first male student. Miss Grimwood replied

"Unbelievable" I said in disbelief

"Please Leslie do come in" Miss Grimwood gestured for me to enter my school. If word of me going to an all-girl school ever got back home, I'd never hear the end of it as a hung my head low as we were in the den

"I'll Get one of the girls to show you to your room" Miss Grimwood replied letting out a whistle as the sound of running feet were heard. I saw a red and blue blur dashing down the stairs as a good look at the figure. The girl was about nine years old and wearing a blue dress, but strangle she was coated in fur as a walked back slowly.

"Who's this?" The figure asked Miss Grimwood confused seeing me

"This is Leslie Steele, your new classmate; Leslie this is Winnie" Miss Grimwood introduced us as I was looking at the girl cautiously

"Why is she coated in fur" I asked confused and uneasy as Miss Grimwood and Winnie chuckled

"I forget, some people have never seen monsters before, You see Winnie is a werewolf" Miss Grimwood replied as I looked at the fur-coated girl

"For Real, No shit" I replied hoping they were punking me as Winnie smacked my back

"All the way" Winnie replied teasing me

"Miss Grimwood, Why is Leslie here, you are a boy right" Winnie asked me

"All the way" I replied using her response" as she smiled

"Leslie is here do to a misinterpretation on his application, I'll leave you two to talk" Miss Grimwood replied leaving

"I'll help you get settled in, you'll feel at home at no time" Winnie responded leading me upstairs as I followed her cautiously, partly afraid she would rip my head off as I dragged my suitcase up the stairs following her

"Aren't you glad you're here, instead of scrubbing toilets" Winnie tried to spark a conversation as I looked at her

"Winnie, I'm Stuck at an all-girl school for monsters, if you think I'd be GLAD, we are on different pages" I responded

"Yeesh no need to be sore" the young girl replied showing me a room

"You can stay here" Winnie replied as I walked in the room

"My Room's right next to yours if you need anything" the wolf added walking away as I closed the door laying on the mattress as I closed my eyes placing some headphones on turning on my MP3 Player and turning on some music. I was stuck here; I might as well enjoy it as a noticed another girl standing in the doorway

"Well, Well, look what the werewolf dragged in" The girl replied


	3. Classmates

I looked up seeing a girl standing in my doorway. She was about 14, wearing a purple robe and a red sash, her hair and skin were violet as she just looked at me

"Uh Hi" I said just laying on my bed

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" the girl asked as I shrugged

"You can talk to me from there" I said still cautious of being around monsters as the girl chuckled

"So you're Leslie, I'll be honest I was expecting you to—I've already heard it" I replied as she just looked at me

"I'm Sibella, Fang-tastic to meet you" The girl responded formally

"Wow, that play-on was just awful" I responded as she looked at me, by her cheap pun and inability to walk in I concluded she was a vampire, plus the fangs were a dead give-a-way as she continued looking at me

"Are you gonna say anything or just stand there?" I asked as she just shrugged walked down the hallway. I just down closing my eyes as I heard a giggling over me. I opened my eyes seeing a blue girl about 12 floating right over me, she wore a long blue gown, white boots, and had white hair with a blue stripe down the middle as rolled over falling off the bed

"What the hell" I replied in defense she flew thru me, the feeling was cold in spine-chilling as she came out my back running her hand thru me

"Stop it" I replied throwing a punch which went thru her face chilling my hand as I withdrew it. He girl just kept giggling

"Can't touch me" The girl replied as another figure was standing in my doorway

"Phanty, stop it" the voice said belong to a tall girl, wearing wooden sandals, and a green shirt and pants, her hair was black and white and had stiches across her body, she looked about 17. Another girl was standing with her, she was covered head to toe in bandages, which formed a dress and had a pink ribbon of a piece of bandage representing a ponytail, and she looked about 6.

"Phh, you're no fun Elsa" the spirt replied flying thru the floor as the stitched up girl walked to me

"I'm Sorry for Phanty's behavior" the girl replied

"Thanks and you are?" I asked cautious

"I'm Elsa, and This is Tanis" the girl replied pointing to the young mummy

"Please tell me you five are the only students here" I said trying to remain calm

"Yeah, for now" Elsa replied

"Define for now?" I stated

"Well we're expecting more students later in the year" Elsa replied as I clenched my chest thinking to myself

"There's gonna be more of them" I thought to myself as the two girls left

"Bye" Tanis replied waving as I was laying on my bed. These Monsters were probably luring me in; acting all nice until I let my guard down, then they would attack me. I just sat there for a good hour. Everything settled down as I got off the bed, it was around 11:00. I was concluding I could just sneak away, my room was on the second floor, I could make that jump, tie a couple bed sheets. I opened the window. I looked at the clear cost

"Hey Leslie" a voice said as turned seeing That wolf girl from earlier at her window facing

"Oh, uh Winnie Right, Sorry did I interrupt you?" I asked

"Crap, they must be watching me" I thought to myself

"No, I was just watching the moonlight" The wolf replied wearing a light nightgown as I closed the window lowering the blinds


	4. Impressions

I had to face the facts, I was stuck here. Those girls were probably just waiting for me to run so they could chase me down. I had to play my cards right if I was ever gonna get out of here. I just laid on my bed, part of me was nervous to even move. I eventually came to realization, I couldn't show any weakness, back home I was a badass, I had to make the monsters know I was a badass. It was my best hope so they wouldn't try to mess with me. My stomach was growling fiercely as I remembered I hadn't eaten since I got on the bus. I opened the door to my room and gently walked down the hall and down the conjoining staircase as I came down to the main room. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Elsa and Tanis around a cast iron pot filled with liquid as I approached them. The two turned to me

"Hey Leslie, what are you doing here?" Tanis asked as I looked at her running a wooden stick in the pot, making a circular motion

"Just came for something to eat" I replied looking at the pot picking up a cup holding it in the pot as it filled with liquid. The girls were looking at me awkwardly as a sipped from the cup, spitting it out, the taste was awful

"Damn, what kind of soup is that?" I asked rubbing my tongue fiercely  
>"that's not soup" Elsa clarified looking at me strangely as I looked at her<p>

"What do you mean, it's _not soup_" I asked as Tanis giggled

"That's our laundry" The mummy snickered as as my mouth dropped from shock

"Ohhh, Gross" I replied pouring the cup into the pot as Tanis plied up the stick which had one of Winnie's dresses draped over it as I felt sick falling over, hitting my head on the wooden floor.

The next day came as I was laying back on my bed, I was awoken seeing a young mummy a few inches from my face, she was sitting cross legged on my stomach looking back at me innocently.

"What the hell" I stated in shock pushing her off getting off the bed looking at the mummy in s my shock changed to mild anger

"Tanis, were you watching me sleep?" I asked in a demanding matter as she got up smoothing out her bandaged dress

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Tanis said in defense walking out of the room as I realized I might have been to firm with her, but then I remembered she was a monster, I felt my act was justifiable considering I was worried she might try something, like wrapping me up head to toe while I was sleep. Eventually I got off the bed. I smoothed out my T-Shirt and grabbing my pocket knife off the nightstand slipping it in my jean pocket as I left my room yawning seeing Winnie looking irritated with me as my senses were telling me to recoil back to my room as she approached me, I slowly walked backwards into my room. The young wolf must have caught onto what I was doing as she put her foot in the doorway before I could close it

"What's wrong with you?" Winnie asked in a demanding tone looking up to me

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing my badass card

"Tanis told me, you yelled at her, and all she was doing was making sure you were okay" Winnie explained

"She was sitting on my stomach watching me sleep" I told the young wolf as her ears dropped, like I was presenting new info to her

"She didn't tell me that" Winnie recoiled trying to defend her actions

"Look Winnie, if someone was watching you sleep, I'm sure you'd do the same thing" I replied pushing the wolf away as she grinned walking away


End file.
